


In Your Dreams

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [2]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: purpled has two wet dreams involving dream so he askes him about itlong story short they fuck
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hello any antis that find this, i don't really care about you

dreams hand pressed firmly on purpleds chest has his fingers worked the moaning teen open.

"ahh!" purpled moaned as the fingers hit his prostate, dream grinned sadistically under his mask as he repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves over and over again. drawing out louder and more frequent moans from purpled. "cl-close close m'close!" purpled warned, dream didn't stop like he expected him to, if anything he got rougher.

"be a good boy and cum for me, come on purp, i know you can do it." dream leaned closer to suck a mark onto the youngers collarbone, causing him to moan out his name and cum.  
  


purpled woke up in a cold sweat, confused at first until he realised what he had just dreamed about.

"fuck." he mumbled into his hand as he looked down at himself. luckily he had came in his dream so he didn't need to manually do it. especially since he was thinking of dream. which brings him to another problem, he had just dreamed about dream pleasing him. he wasn't going to be able to look at the masked man the same for a while. 

all he could do is hope that these weird feelings would go away, but at the moment he had to clean up. purpled stripped his bed and laid the filthy sheets on the floor before he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. when he stepped back into his room he looked at the sheets, debated washing them in his shower, but then decided against it. he would just have to go to the river and do a quick wash, besides, who would be washing their clothes at 3am?

dream, apparently.

"hey bud!" dream shouted to purpled, who kept a good distance away from him.

"hey dream." he smiled and dumped his sheets into the water, he started washing them quickly, hoping that dream would just leave it at that.

"you washing your sheets?" dream asked as his washed the shirt off his back. purpled nodded and averted his gaze, hoping that the older wouldn't notice the way his cheeks tinted a rosy pink colour.

"didn't you just wash them like two days ago?" dream pressed on. _just shut up already_

"uh, no you must be thinking of tommy, or something. maybe you're just going crazy, it's about time that you did." he laughed and looked over to dream, who chuckled and continued washing his shirt. purpled had finished with his fitted sheet and switched to his flat one. just one more just one more just one more

"need help?" dream asked, standing up and looming over purpled.

"nah i'm fine, i got this. it's not that hard to wash a sheet." purpled kept his eyes on the periwinkle sheets, although he wanted, oh so badly, to look at dream. to look at his chest, his muscles, he never really noticed but dream had been working out. like, a lot.

"okay bud, i'm heading off." dream said as he ruffled purpleds hair, who muttered an okay before he left.

maybe it'll be easier to act normal around dream than he thought.  
  


he was right, for the next week everything was fine. there was no awkward tension between the two, it was like nothing even happened.

after a particularly long day helping dream with some stuff purpled collapsed on his bed, he didn't bother taking a shower or anything he just wanted to sleep.  
  


purpled could feel two fingers prod at his entrance, he groaned as they pushed in. they scissored him open and in that time purpled managed to see who this person was.

oh no

dream prepped him open, whispering praise and kissing his neck.

"don't worry purp, i'll go easy on you. this is your first time after all, right?" dream asked with a practically hard thrust of his fingers. all purpled could do was nod and moan. all too soon the fingers disappeared, he whined at the loss until he felt something larger press against him.

"please," his voice was hoarse and broken, only barely able to manage one word.

"aw, does my purpled want this?" dream asked, purpled nodded his head again. "use your words, i wanna hear you."

"y-yes." purpled managed to sob out, aching for dream to hurry up and shove his- "aHh" he moaned as dream gave a rough thrust of his hips, burying his member deep into purpled.

"there we go, shh it's okay i've got you baby." dream cupped purpleds face and forced him to make eye contact, or at least look at his mask.

"you said you'd go slow," purpled said through tears. "please, be gentle."

"i'm sorry, m'sorry, i'll be gentle. here," dream said as he softly kissed from the youngers jaw to his chest. "i'll be gentle, m'kay. no need to worry, i've got you."

"move," purpled said after a moment, dream slowly pulled out before roughly snapping his hips back. "mmh! you said you'd be gentle," purpled once again started crying, dream on the other hand continued to roughly fuck into him until  
  


purpled woke up, he quickly looked down and groaned. he hadn't came, and he had another dream.

"fuckk," he groaned and flopped back onto his bed. this was getting a little out of hand, this time he actually dreamed that dream had fucked him. he sighed as he got up to take a cold shower, he decided that he would console in dream about this. he'd leave the dreams out, of course.

and so the next morning he made his way to the community centre where he knew dream would be.

"purpled," dream said as he walked through the door. "how have you been?"

"i've been good but, i need to talk to you." he says as he looked down.

"of course purp, what is it?" dream asked as he slung an arm over his shoulder.

"i was kinda hoping we could go to a more private place?" purpled looked up at the man.

"yeah, of course, your place good?" dream's lifeless mask looked back at the teen, who shivered at its stare.

"yeah," he said as they made their way to his cozy little cottage. when they made it there purpled sat on his bed while dream sat on a crafting table, there was a comfortable silence, purpled almost forgot what he was going to ask if not for dream speaking.

"what did you need to ask me?" he asked calmly as he looked around the room.

"oh yeah um, so we are both dudes so i wanted to ask you about... dude stuff." purpled cringed at his sentence, dream raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it.

"you can talk to me, i won't judge." he said softly, he knew whatever purpled wanted to talk about was going to be hard for him.

"so you like guys right?" purpled asked, his blunt question made dream stop for a second.

"yeah, are you questioning?" dreams voice was soft. he wasn't upset or disgusted, just interested, which made purpled a little more comfortable.

"well, kinda. i don't know, i've just had a lot of thoughts about a guy recently." he shrugged and looked around, trying not to think about the dreams he has had.

"it's completely normal to have thoughts about other men purp, i'm sure the loud kid does too y'know." dream smiled and rubbed purpleds shoulder.

"wait, are you talking about tommy? i don't like that guy!" purpled said as he playfully slapped dreams side.

"you sure, i could've sworn you liked him." dream chuckled before ruffling the boys hair. "but in all seriousness, it's completely normal to be having these thoughts."

"so, hypothetically, if i were to have these thoughts about, i dunno, say you it would be normal?" purpled looked away, instead opting to look at a few chests he has in the corner.

"of course purpled, have you?" dream cocked his head and looked at the younger, scanning his face to see if he could read him.

"nono, not at all!" purpled squeaked, shaking his head aggressively.

"m'kay, is there anything else you'd like to know then?" dream smirked, purpled was so easy to read at times.

"um, yeah actually." he trails off, still avoiding eye contact.

"what is it purp, you know you can ask me anything." dream cooed, placing a hand on the teens shoulder.

"so, is it normal to have dreams where..." purpled trails off again, dream knows what he's going to ask but his sadistic self wanted to hear the boy say it.

"where someone pleasures you?" it comes out quiet but dream hears.

"of course, what were these dreams about?" dream continued, he wanted oh so badly to know what had happened.

"oh um, you know just some faceless guy." purpled said, not really referring to the faceless man in front of him, but then again, it was who he was talking about.

"what did this man do to you purpled?" dream presses on, he was always rather possessive of purpled, and the thought of someone touching _his_ boy infuriated him.

"he, uh, he touched me and th-ah-ts about it." purpled moaned mid-sentence when dream placed a firm hand on his thigh.

"would you like to show me what he did?" dream asked, rubbing the boys trembling thigh underneath his larger hand.

"what do you mean?" purpled looked up at dream, he couldn't possibly mean...

"tell me what he did and i'll do it," dream smiled, "unless you don't want me to?"

"no, no, it's okay. he um, he touched my thighs," purpled struggled to keep in a small moan as dream did just that.

"like this?" he asked, purpled nodded as he held onto the boy. "what else did he do?"

"he pushed me down." he fell with a soft thud as dream continued to do what he was saying. "he was a bit rougher."

"oh really, do you want me to be rough too?" dream asked softly, purpled shook his head 'no' after a moment. "okay, what happened next?"

"he um, you know it gets a little... explicit from here." purpled blushed as he recalled the entirety of both dreams.

"that's okay, if you don't want me to continue just tell me." dream used his hand that wasn't still on purpleds chest to cup his cheek.

"it's not that it's just... well you know this is all new to me." he said, once again adverting his gaze.

"it's okay, i'm here. it's better you do it with me than some stranger." dream's voice was still soft as he spoke.

"okay, well he uh, this is so embarrassing." purpled whined as he covered his face, what was he supposed to say? he stuck his fingers in my mouth and told me to suck before he fingered me open, yeah no, he'll pass on that one.

"there's no need to be embarrassed, this is a completely normal thing to think about." dream comforted the boy.

"have you ever had a dream like this?" purpled asked as he uncovered his face. dream nodded his head.

"it was a bit different but yeah you could say i have," he said, his hand on the teens chest started to rub soothing circles.

"what happened in it?" purpled pressed on, eager to get the conversation away from his own dream. but of course, dream saw right through that.

"purpled, this is about your dream. be a good boy and tell me what happened and maybe i'll tell you my dream." purpled mewled at dreams words, but quickly hid his face again embarrassed by the noise he made.

"i'm sorry," purpled began but was swiftly cut off be dream.

"don't be sorry, purpled everything you are doing is normal, especially for a boy your age." dreams unoccupied hand removed purpleds from his face. "now, what happened next?"

"he told me to... to uh suck on his fingers," purpled said quickly, half hoping for it to go right over dreams head.

"really, hmm well then _suck_ ," dream demanded as he brought two fingers up to purpleds lips. he didn't open his mouth immediately so dream played with his lips until he did.

"humph," purpled concentrated on coating the fingers in his mouth. dream found it oh so cute, the boy looking down, eyebrows knitted in concentration, making sure not to miss a spot. as he sucked on his fingers dream went to remove his pants, already knowing what would happen next.

"that's a good boy," dream praised as he took his fingers out of his mouth. "what next?"

"don't make me say it," purpled looked up, eyes wide and blown with lust.

"but i won't know what happened unless you tell me, i wasn't there after all." dream smiled knowingly, which prompted a grunt out of purpled. he lifted his hips, hoping dream would get the idea. "oh, did he finger you baby? is that what you want me to do?" dream's hand that had been on his chest reached down and pulled the boys boxers off, throwing them somewhere.

"uh-huh," purpled nodded, the feeling of dreams fingers at his entrance made him gasp, but as soon as one of the digits entered it turned into a pleased moan.

"aw, would you look at that. you're already moaning and i've barely touched you." dreams voice came out low, prompting yet another moan from the boy. "what'd he do next?"

"he moved," purpled gasped, the feeling was overwhelming but not enough at the same time. dream gently moved his fingers, pumping and scissoring him open. purpleds moans made it hard to go slow, dream wanted nothing more than to destroy the boy.

"you're doing so well for your first time." dreams other hand came up to move some hair out of purpleds face. "and how long did he keep this going sweetie?"

"until i aahh, until i came," purpled moaned out, almost unable to form a sentence, he was in complete bliss. "but, that was only the first dream."

"oh there were more?" dreams interest perked. "was it with the same man?" purpled nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "and what did he do in this other one?"

"he fucked me," purpled said quietly, dreams fingers stopped, purpled tried to press his hips down. so desperate to cum, to cum for dream.

"he did what to you?" dream asked, purpled had always known dream was possessive, but he didn't expect him to get upset over some dream.

"it was only a dream," purpled began, his breathing rapid, not only because of pleasure but fright.

"it's okay, i'm not mad. i just wasn't expecting it that's all." dream slowly started to move his fingers again, far too slowly for purpleds liking.

"dream," he moaned, the fingers stuttered before they harshly hit his prostate, causing another, louder moan.

"fuck 'm sorry purp," dream apologized, going back to his slow movements.

"are you, are you not going to do what he did?" purpled asked shyly, looking into the eyes of the mask.

"do you want me to?" dream asked, he was painfully hard and would love to fuck into him.

"please, please do. i wanna know what it feels like." purpled shivered when his fingers left, being replaced with the thick tip of the mans member. dream slowly sunk his length into purpled, letting him adjust every few moments.

"did the man say anything to you? did he praise you, degrade you?" dream asked as he bottomed out.

"he, he said he'd go slow, but he didn't." purpled looked to the ceiling, he didn't have it in him to look at dream. "are you going to do what he did? it, it hurt, please don't do that." purpled had tears streaming down his face.

"shh, i'm not him now am i?" it was almost like dream was trying to get purpled to confess it was him in the dreams, but the younger only shook his head no. dream huffed and pulled out just to thrust back in, purpled yelped out and tried to get away from the man. "hey hey, i'm sorry, you're just really fucking tight." dream groaned. of course purpled would be tight, it's his first time.

"you said," purpled whimpered out through sobs, this felt all too much like another dream.

"i know what i said, i'm sorry, here i won't move until you ask me to." dream reassured the teen, and after a little while purpled nodded.

"you can move, just be gentle please." purpled said, dream slowly pulled out before, just as slowly, sinking his member back into the boy. he did this a few times until purpleds small hand came up to grabbed his hoodie sleeve, he tugged it gently to get the mans attention.

"something wrong?" dream ask, stopping his slow thrusts.

"i think i preferred it when you were rougher." purpled said softly, dreams eyebrow perked up.

"what'd you mean? you said it hurt, and i don't want you to be in pain. sex is supposed to be pleasing." dream said matter-of-factly.

"i know, but in the dream you felt really nice, even with the pain." purpled confessed.

"ah so i was the one in your dream." dream smirked, purpled had dreamed about him roughly fucking him.

"i didn't mean!" purpleds face tinted a deep rose colour, "i mean, fine yeah you're right you were."

"that's okay, tell me what you want and i'll do it." dream rubbed purpleds sides in a soothing motion.

"just do whatever you want." purpled sighed, he trusted dream not to do something he wouldn't like.

"oh baby, i wouldn't say that if i were you." one of dreams hands came up to take his mask off, emerald eyes stared into purple ones, freckles littered his face, lips twisted into a sadistic smirk. purpled didn't have it in him to be scared, the mans face was too captivating. he didn't realise dream had moved until one of his hands held both of the boys wrists above his head.

"I'll have you screaming my name," dream leaned to whisper into his ear, causing him to gasp. "and who knows, i might even make you cum twice."

"dream," purpled was cut off when dream roughly thrusted into him. "fuck!" he shouted anybody who decided to steal his potatoes could have heard him.

"watch your mouth boy, the only thing i want to hear from it is my name and your moans. got that?" dream snapped, not stopping his brutal pace.

"dream! ah-ah-ah," purpled moaned pornographicly, if people had been outside they'd probably think he was watching some gay porno.

"who knew you were so vocal," dream chuckled, purpled looked adorable. his only article of clothing, his hoodie, engulfed his small body, which seemed to move with every thrust.

"t-tommy does," purpled giggled, expecting it to pass as a joke. but dream grabbed his throat, not putting any pressure on it, and leaned to whisper in his ear, keeping his thrusts harsh and deep.

"you fucking _slut_." dream said lowly, "don't you dare think of another person while i'm fucking you."

"sorry dream, m'sorry, it was a joke." purpled stammered, slightly tugging at his wrists.

"good boy, all you have to do is listen to me and it won't hurt too much." dream whispered as he kissed the boys face, who moaned at the praise. "you like praise don't you, you're such a good boy for me, only me. i'm so proud of you, taking my cock so nicely."

"dream!" purpled moaned as dream hit his prostate. dream smiled fondly and continued to hit the bundle of nerves, watching as purpleds face scrunched with pleasure and he breathed hard.

"are you close baby?" dream asked, purpled nodded. "too bad, i'm not." dream continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly until he came.

"dream, dream oh my god dream!" purpled rambled on as dream fucked him through his high. "t'much too much dream." purpled had tears running down his cheeks, and dream would be lying if he said it wasn't hot.

"can you take a little bit more, i'm almost there baby. i know you can take me," dream asked as he slowed his thrusts. purpled hesitantly nodded, he wanted to be good for dream, have him praise him. "good boy, you are such a good boy, you listen so well too."

"m'good boy, good for you." purpled moaned out, the overstimulation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. he actually liked it quite a bit.

"yes you are, you take me so well, almost like you were made for me to fuck," purpled nodded at his words.

"yes, made for you to fuck." purpled moaned, dreams thrusts were getting sloppier.

"fuck purpled, you're so cute under me, moaning my name and taking me so well." dream grunted, getting closer with every thrust. he noticed purpleds dick had gotten hard again and smiled. "are you gonna cum again? you're so cute, cumming twice because of me."

"mmh uhm, please let me cum dream." purpled moaned as dream reached down to start jerking him off.

"so good purpled, cum for me." dreams hips stuttered as he came into the boy, purpled came soon after. their breathing was hard and it took them both a moment to do anything. dream got up and pulled his clothes back on before he heard a quiet whimper.

"don't leave," purpled had gotten onto his knees, they barley held his body up, and dream could see his cum start to leak out of the boys hole.

"fuck purpled, you're so cute," dream said he leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "so good for me." purpled whined and made grabby hands.

"stay for a little bit please." he said, dream couldn't just leave him after all.

"of course, let's get you cleaned up." he said, but the younger shook his head.

"wanna sleep." he said simply, dream chuckled and got onto the bed. allowing purpled to lay his head on his chest, dreams arm under him, in the perfect place to

"ahh!" purpled moaned out in surprise, dream had plunged two of his fingers into his abused hole. "you can't just do stuff like that,"

"i'll do what i want," dream smirked as he started to slowly move his fingers, pressing some of his cum back into purpled.

"dream," he quietly gasped, he already came twice but at this rate he'd have another hard-on in a few moments.

"d'you like that purp? like when i play with you?" dream chuckled as purpled pressed his legs together and clutched onto dreams green hoodie.

"fuck," purpled gasps, dream roughly grabs his chin to look him in the eyes.

"watch your fucking mouth brat, or you don't get to cum." dream smirked as purpled nodded his head against dreams grip. "be a good boy for me."

"m'sorry," purpled moaned as a third finger was introduced.

"good boy." dream cooed purpled suddenly jolted and looked up to him.

"dream can you tell me about your dream now?" he asked with a grin, almost forgetting about the way dreams calloused fingers brushed against his walls.

"mmh, i guess if you want to know so badly." dream smiled and kissed purpleds forehead. "you were tied up, arms tied to the head post of my bed as your legs were to the foot. you were naked, cock leaking, waiting for me to play with you." dream smiled thinking back to it, he'd have to try it sometime.

"i kissed your neck, you moaned my name with every touch, i played with your nipples," dream said as he slid his other hand up purpleds hoodie, doing just what he did in his dream. causing the boy to moan out. "enjoying the story so far?"

"yeah," purpled breathed. "continue, please."

"mm, where was i. oh yes, i played with your nipples twisted them." dream continued doing what he was saying. "then, i pulled away."

"no-" purpled grabbed his arm to keep it in place. "please don't stop, please it feels so nice." he looked up to dream, who smiled and kept his hand in place.

"okay, then after you whined and begged for me to continue, i grabbed the lube, put some onto my fingers and inserted two." dream said, bringing purpleds attention back to the fingers in him that had completely stopped moving for a moment. dream plunged his fingers deep, hitting purpleds prostate which made him let out a hight-pitched moan. 

"i fingered you until you were ready, then i put some lube on my dick, and thrusted into you," dream emphasized the word thrusted by yet again hitting purpleds prostate roughly. "i fucked you until we both came, twice."

"fuck." purpleds eyes widened before dream could say anything. "i'm sorry i didn't mean to say that!"

"it's okay, i'll still let you cum." dream grinned and continued fingering purpled and playing with his nipples until he came for the third time.

"thank you dream," purpled slurred as he snuggled closer into him, falling asleep.

"of course," dream pet his hair before he too fell asleep.


End file.
